With gradual popularization of large-screen and super-screen intelligent terminals, a processor of an intelligent terminal has an increasingly high processing capability, so that many applications that implement control based on man-machine interaction appear on a large screen or a super screen. In a process of implementing control based on man-machine interaction, multiple users may run different interaction modes by creating groups in one-to-one, one-to-many, and many-to-many forms, to obtain different interaction results. For example, in a graphical user interface obtained through rendering on a large screen or a super screen, after multiple users are grouped into two different groups, by means of control processing in man-machine interaction, information exchange may be performed between the different groups, and different interaction results are obtained according to a response to information exchange; and by means of control processing in man-machine interaction, information exchange may further be performed between group members in a same group, and different interaction results are obtained according to a response to information exchange.